


Nigel and Adam Part 3

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Series: Nigel & Adam [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom, nigel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, New Year’s Eve, Pasadena - Freeform, Rose Bowl Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: Adam in Pasadena, works for JPL. Meets Nigel on New Year’s Eve. (Awwww.) Nigel moved in with Adam. (Swoon)Nigel’s father (!!!) is alive! He wants Nigel home. (For what nefarious purpose?)A woman and her granddaughter come to their aid.Adam and Nigel find a new home, with friends.Two of the bad guys die, (Shot, They were all bad). We don’t need any detail here. (Nigel is such a hero.) No gore.Enjoy!





	1. Saturday January 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has Saturday routines. Luc spends time learning them.  
> They meet Margaret.

                                                      

 

Saturday January 4

 

Luc realized he’d forgotten a breakfast for Nigel as he parked in front of Adam’s apartment. He sat for a moment thinking, and went in anyway. Up the stairs, he thought of taking Nigel out to breakfast. Trash that thought! How? How does it happen, that two people are so in love? From the beginning. He worried about his boss. The memory loss has to be a big part of it.

 

Nigel let him in.

 

They had already eaten, and cleaned up. Adam not greeting Luc, sat at the table typing, absorbed in a project involving a picture of a planet? But, which one? Nigel after letting Luc in, returned to the sofa, and watching Adam.

 

Luc sat at the table. Something was going on. Today is Saturday. So, chores, shopping, and laundry. They must be doing laundry. As the minutes went by, he debated fetching his ipad from the car. He decided on not getting it. Nigel wanted a house near JPL. That meant outside of Pasadena. He liked this area, and concluded Pasadena was about as close to Eden as one could get. A little squirrelly sometimes, a huge parade once a year. It was a collage town, a sleepy exit off the freeway some days, coupled with all the connections and vibrancy, (He liked the word vibrancy), and art, of a huge city. He hoped to visit the museums in the area. The Norton Simon Museum was right here. The Huntington was right over there. Wait? Was that why the hotel was called the Langham Huntington? And, what and where is a Devil’s gate?

 

A timer went off. Adam and Nigel left and returned with the laundry. Nigel carried a stack of folded clothing, Adam carried shirts and pants on hangers. Luc listened to Adam in the bedroom. Adam had a routine for where each item was stored and Nigel left the bedroom smiling.

 

When Luc saw Nigel smiling at Adam, over laundry! He verified that one, Nigel was spastic for Adam. Two, they hadn’t fucked yet.

 

Adam brought out a cart with wheels, “Luc. Somebody put things in my kitchen.” Adam stared.

                                          

Luc felt like a bug. He didn’t like the feeling and thought he didn’t deserve it. Then again, the guy was a buck and a half soaking wet, and had all of the aggression of a sleeping puppy. True, they had only met him three days ago. Then Nigel moving in. They really did, take over his life, so maybe he should cut the guy some slack?

 

Nigel watched Luc. Amused, that Luc had nothing! He stepped in to the rescue, “Which was very nice of them, because that way I had something to eat, without eating your food.” Nigel looked from Adam to Luc and back to Adam. His hand and arm drifted across Adam’s shoulders. Luc was at a loss, did Adam just calm down? Or did he move on? Or who knew, maybe he’d want Luc to also get a tattoo? Adam was so hard to read sometimes.

 

“I had to change my shopping list.” Nigel’s hand crept up into Adam’s hair. He wound one lock between his fingers.

 

“Forgive me,” Luc said. I am a bug. Communication works, “May I help you do your shopping? By driving you to the store?”

 

“I can walk.”

 

“Yes. You can,” Nigel concluded with a grin, “We’re walking.” Adam led the way to the bus stop.

 

The bug followed discretely in the car. Adam took out his bus card. Nigel looked around for Luc as he got on the bus. Adam paid for Nigel, sat without speaking and looked out the window. Nigel took in everything. The few people on the bus,mainly college students, the route they were taking, so far a straight shot, and the buildings they passed, mainly houses and shops. Even in winter everything seemed green. Instead of grass, many of the houses had a lawn of ivy, about half a meter tall? Exiting the bus, they walked across the parking lot to Von’s. Luc parked and waited for them. Adam didn’t seem to notice Luc leaning up against his car’s trunk.

 

Inside Adam threaded his basket thru the hand rail of a cart, leaving the wheels at the top. Nigel watched him thinking, and said, “You’re my captain. Where you go, I follow. You also don’t have to explain what you’re buying.”

 

Adam gave a jerky little nod. He visibly relaxed, “Okay.” Luc watched Nigel watch Adam. Luc thought it was crazy, that Adam’s mannerisms, that Nigel apparently loved, probably drove everyone else, well, insane.

 

Adam had a specific route he followed. Nigel had never experienced an American supermarket. He loved every minute. The colors, the variety, the amounts were staggering! The smells, there must be a bakery someplace. The lighting on the fruits and vegetables! Awesome! They looked like they were glowing. He looked and looked and looked. Nigel found it wonderfully peaceful being with someone who knew where they were going, what they were getting and did not engage in inane conversations. Nigel relaxed.

 

 

Luc followed five paces behind Adam and Nigel. He didn’t want Adam’s, I will swat you like a fly, stare again, so he didn’t get too close. He was amazed at Nigel, he seemed enthralled. They walked, Adam placed something in the basket, they walked, and repeat. Luc rolled his eyes at the number of identical boxes of cereal. Then again at the number of frozen dinners, all identical, that Adam chose.

 

Luc felt like a ‘bodyguard’ following behind them. He caught people looking at him. What? Then a security guard happened to be at the end of the row, studiously not looking at Luc. Oops. What did he think? Hm. Adam was probably shopping here every week. Oh, did they think? That we are after Adam? What could he say that would ease the situation?

 

Luc paused a step away from the guard, “I don’t believe in love at first sight. But, my boss and him,” he nodded towards Adam and Nigel, “have been inseparable ever since they met on New Year’s Eve.” He waited, while the guard thought it over. “Seriously, they got me looking for a house!” He looked at the guard and moseyed back towards Nigel and Adam. Maybe the guard believed him, maybe he didn’t. Maybe he still kept an eye on them, but he did was go back to his usual spot near the door.

 

Luc waited near the exit, as Adam paid and bagged his groceries into his cart. As they left, Adam was surprised when he saw Luc. “Luc is here.”

                                      

“He is.” Observed Nigel.

 

“Why are you here, Luc?”

 

“I wanted to see where Nigel was going. The car is right there. I will drive you home.” Not a question. And the guard was listening.

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The guard smiled to himself when Adam, just naturally got into the back seat and Nigel joined him. Leaving Luc to load the trunk.

 

Luc, not a bug, drove them home, careful to follow the route Adam had taken to the store. They restocked the kitchen and the bathroom.

 

“I have some houses to look at, they are up for sale.” Luc had no idea how he was going to get Nigel back to the hotel by three o’ clock. He was willing to forgo the meeting with Margaret, if Nigel wasn’t there.

 

“The cleaning has to be finished. Next. Now.”

 

“Maybe we could.” Luc began, when Nigel made the ‘cut’ motion across his neck. “Help you.”

 

Adam walked into the kitchen, pointed to the white board list. “These are the chores my father did, until he died. You can do those chores.” He walked away. With the three of them, and the place being kept tidy thru the week, they were done with everything in about an hour. Luc didn’t mind washing a clean floor, so he washed the windows, but made sure Adam didn’t see him.

 

Adam put the cleaning supplies away. “Now we can, can play.”

 

Nigel wondered what Luc was going to say earlier, so he asked, “Maybe Luc has plans for today?”

 

“Still working on getting you into a house.” Adam thought. Nobody said anything.

 

“How do we help you with that?” Nigel asked, so bored.

 

“We can take a look at houses that are available. And find one that appeals to you.”

 

Adam looked nervous. “Okay.” He nodded several times, “I’ll see you when you get back.”

 

Luc thought, great.

 

Nigel said, “If you’re not going. I’m not going.”

 

“You want me to go?”

 

“Of course.” Nigel folded Adam into a hug. Luc disappeared into the bathroom. Nigel felt protective holding the quivering Adam. The longer Adam shook the tighter Nigel caressed him. When Adam stilled, the kissing began. Nigel swiped a tongue across Adam’s lips. Adam’s jaw relaxed. His lips were soft. His eyes were closed. Nigel wanted him. He wanted to push him up against the wall.. Nigel had seen too many people fake these moves. Adam was never fake. Nigel loved the pure honesty of this man. He whispered into his ear, “I want to have a house, with you, and me, in it.”

 

 

They left the area around Cal Tech and Pasadena college. “These are very, different houses,” Luc checked on the two in the back seat. “They were built for people who were of retirement age. They wanted to escape the winter snows, from other places. They’re cute, but small. They are all one bedroom, except this one. It has been modified.”

 

“Don’t think so Luc, but thank you for showing us.” Nigel returned his attention to Adam. Under the intense look Nigel was giving him, Adam, melted. Nigel loved him. Nigel reached over and pulled Adam into a hug. They kissed. Soft little lip on lip kisses, led to mashing in hard, led to Nigel caressing Adam’s lips with his tongue. Adam oblivious to the car’s movement, swayed in Nigel arms. He was tingling all over. Nigel loved putting his nose into Adam’s neck and hair, breathing in long, deep breaths. He whispered softly, “I want to fuck you, Adam Raki.” Both of them wished they were back in bed. A strange feeling came over Adam, in his chest and down into his belly. He wanted Nigel to touch him. He led one of Nigel’s hands to his belly. Nigel knew what to do. Adam moaned.

 

Luc had several properties, he wanted to show Nigel. He drove to the next property. He stopped. He watched the two men making out in the back seat. What am I going to do with these two? They had all night! To fuck each other blind! They didn’t. Obviously! He decided to do what he wanted to do. He drove to the hotel.

 

The car stopped. The Valet waited. Luc turned around, “Okay guys. We’re here.” Adam and Nigel turned to look at Luc. Fuck me! Both of them! Flushed red! Hair messed up. Mouths all red and slack from kissing. With their pupils, “You look like a couple of owls.” Luc got out.

 

Nigel and Adam got out. Nigel didn’t know what the fuck Luc was talking about. He walked into the hotel, gazing into Adam’s eyes. Nigel felt protective holding on to the ‘weak in the knees’, Adam.

 

Luc took a quick peek into the dining room. Margaret was already there, in the same seat as this morning. Luc looked back, he shut his eyes and shook his head. They were literally eye fucking each other. Luc went over to Margaret. He intended to sit at the table, he’d used earlier at breakfast.

 

Margaret said, “Hello, Luc. Please.” She waved to the seat opposite herself.

 

Luc sat, “Hello, Margaret.” The waitress appeared. “I’ll have an ice tea, please.” She left.

 

Margaret looked at him, pressed her lips together, and looked at him sideways. She knew.

 

“My friends.”

 

She interrupted him with one hand up in a stop motion, “Nigel and Adam.”

 

“Yes. They are in the lobby..”

 

“Doing?”

 

Probably on the floor fucking by now. “I’ll go get them.” He left. They had taken two steps closer to the dining room. “Nigel. The table is ready for you. Whenever you are..ready.” Ready! If he gave them his room key, that’s where they would be. And would they even make it to the bed? They followed him to the table. Nigel looked down at the seating arrangement. Luc looked at Margaret, and moved to the seat next to Her. Nigel and Adam sat next to each other. Nigel never took his arm off Adam. And Adam never took his eyes off Nigel. Luc took a deep breath. Margaret smiled. The waitress brought his ice tea. Luc requested, “May we have two more. Please.”

 

Margaret placed a business card on the table. Luc looked at it, memorized it, took a drink of his tea, and looked at Margaret. Margaret stated firmly, “The three of you are going to move in with me.”

 

Nigel pulled his eyes off Adam and looked at Margaret. He saw an old woman, almost frail, hair styled, well done makeup, well dressed. Not designer but, tailored. “Who are you?”

 

Luc about choked, knowing if it was anyone else, Nigel’s question would have been, ‘Who the fuck are you?’

 

Margaret answered Nigel in german, “I’m Margaret. I have a four bedroom house near JPL. And I need three roommates to keep my lovely children from putting me into assisted living or living with their lovely wife, and their lovely children. Not to mention they live on the East coast, where it snows every winter. I expect you to visit me. To look over the situation. Have dinner with me, tomorrow, Sunday at five. If the situation works for you, then meet with me at seven in the evening on Monday to sign the paperwork. You may move in anytime from Tuesday, on.” 

 

Nigel looked at her, coiled like a cat about to pounce. He looked over to Luc and back to Margaret. He asked in English, “Why are you speaking to me in a language unknown to my friend?”

 

“Adam, does not process information the way everyone else does. And change is difficult for him. Why place him in an unnecessarily stressful situation, when you might decline my offer?”

 

“Very well. We will visit your house tomorrow.” Nigel stated in english.

 

In english she stated with a firm voice, “Good.” She nodded, “Now if you would be so kind as to give me a ride to my house, I will show you the way.”

 

Luc stayed behind to pay for the drinks. As he left the hotel, he heard a familiar voice, “She must be down here.” Turning he saw Emily and her parents entering the dining room. Margaret was pretty slick. Was that the phrase?

 

Margaret’s house was up in the hills of Altadena. The front yard was decorated in a manner that was highly symmetrical. Even the driveway had a counterpart of a walkway leading to the far side of the building, made of small white pebbles. It was overall small, with a small patch of very green grass, surrounded by shrubs and tall spiky type plants. On either side of the property was a small fruit tree, with a bench, useable but, mainly for decoration. The tiled roof was similar to the tiles used in Italy and Spain, except Margaret’s were a light grey.

They dropped Margaret off, Luc helped her into the house. He returned Adam and Nigel to Adam’s apartment. Luc returned to the hotel.

 

                       ________________________________________________________________

 

 

Adam looked at Nigel, “I don’t usually eat dinner this early. But I’m hungry.”

 

“It is okay, let’s eat.” Adam prepared two frozen dinners. Nigel kept remembering Luc’s words, ‘You abuse him, I’m gone.’

 

They ate together. Adam didn’t have much to say. Nigel almost couldn’t speak. He was having a hard time just eating.

 

 

“Usually I watch a TV program, then I go to bed.” Adam looked so apologetic, Nigel’s heart melted, he nodded yes. Adam set up his computer. Nigel had at the back of his thoughts that living at Margarets’ house meant, they might not have as much privacy. Which left these three nights, how did he want to spend his time with Adam? He felt awkward. He knew Adam wanted him. But Adam had a routine for everything... What was his routine for being with me?

 

However, he didn’t want to push him too far, to fast, either. So he sat next to Adam, continually touching him. He half listened to the program, and watched Adam continuously. When the program was over, Nigel started to undress. “Now we take a shower.” Adam shut the curtains and checked the front door’s lock. He turned out the lights and in the dark went to his bedroom closet. Taking his pajamas into the bathroom, he turned on the light and the shower. Nigel was already half undressed. He undressed Adam, who seemed both tense and relaxed at the same time.He undid his buttons while he gave him soft kisses. He undid his belt and pants, while he kissed him down his belly. He knelt down and untied Adam’s shoes and took off his socks, while looking up at Adam. Nigel slid down his own underwear and pants. Adam was looking up at the ceiling. Oops too much. He helped Adam out of his pants, from behind. And just looked without touching. They got in the shower together. Nigel washed Adam from behind. Adam waited. Nigel whispered just loud enough to be heard over the water, “Wash me,” and turned around. Adam washed Nigel. Nigel raised his arms up over his head. He took a half step backwards and pressed his backside into Adam’s front.

 

Adam groaned. He gripped Nigel tight. He pressed his head to Nigel’s back.

 

Just before Nigel turned around and hugged his soapy front, Adam thought boys are not like girls. They were getting hotter. Too hot, Nigel reached around, looking at Adam asked, “Do you love me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m going to turn on the cold water. “ And he did. They both started shrieking,and laughing at the same time. He pushed the wet hair off of Adam’s face, and turned off the water. He used a towel on Adam, who pulled on his pj’s. “Oh,these feel so warm.”

 

Nigel waited dripping. Adam went to leave, turned, looked at Nigel, smiled and went back. He toweled down Nigel. Nude Nigel walked into the bedroom and put on a T-shirt. Adam watched. Nigel turned off the light. They got into bed, with Adam near the door and Nigel on the window side. Nigel had every intention of waiting months before making love to this beautiful man.

 

 


	2. Darko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko calls Luc with a warning.

Darko woke to a gentle nudge on his shoulder. He bolted upright in the dark bedroom. Michel outlined by the light from the hallway, said quietly, “Hey Boss.” Darko knew the voice and smelled coffee. “Hold out your hands.” Darko shifted on the bed. In the darkness, Michel carefully maneuvered the cup into his hands. Darko blew over the top of the cup, sipped it, “This is good. Here or downstairs?”

 

“Downstairs.” Michel replied, quietly shutting the bedroom door on his way out.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Darko showered, shaved, and dressed, entered the bright lights and loud music of the Club, looking like he’d been up several hours. He glanced around. A single customer watched a dancer. Obviously a tourist from a different time zone. Darko told Michel, “Change the music to something romantic, and the lighting.” He checked on the outfits of the bouncers. The music changed and the lighting went from white and gold to pink and orange tones. The club was open 24 hours a day. Darko hired ‘security’ people more than the ‘let’s ask this unruly customer to leave’, type of bouncer. The men and one woman’s expression, and their stance, did not change, with the comings and goings of Darko.

 

Darko entered his office, “Hello, Ma - ma.” Just to let her know he was not happy with being told he ‘needed’ to see her at the hour of seven thirty AM. Fuck. Why is she even up at seven thirty AM? Four hours of sleep. He sat and stared at her.

 

She paused. Darko thought, Really? She started, “I’ll start from the beginning.” He nodded. A slow smile played across his face. Mama was never at a loss for words. So. This was going to be good. Or bad. “Nigel.” Bad. 

 

Mama decided to start with past history, “On the day Nigel was born. His mother was killed.”

 

“Something very few people know.”

 

“One of the girls was there.”

 

“More than one.”

 

“I know Randy was one of them. She retired. And kept on working here as a cleaner.”

 

“Yes.” He did not think Mama knew this.

 

“She became friends with someone at the hospital. Whoever that person is, they told Randy that Nigel was shot.”

 

“That was in the papers.” Oh, fuck.

 

“Right, but this person, from the hospital, told Randy that Nigel survived.”

 

“Where is Randy now?”

 

“Gone. All her stuff is cleaned out of her apartment. Boss. I know for a fact, Randy went to Nigel’s, um.” Mama looked around nervously, she didn’t want to use the man’s name, because it was one of Darko’s uncles, “Father and told him everything. That when the mother, was” she paused again, “when she passed away, the baby lived, and Nigel is his son. And then she told him that when Nigel was shot by the police, he survived.”

 

“Thank you for telling me.”

 

She stood up to leave, “Boss, I tried to find out, what they are going to do to Nigel. When they find him. Are they going to kill him? Or are they going to abduct him? For ransom? Or, worse, are they going to use him to find out about you?At the door she stopped again. “Oh, they know he is in America. But, I don’t know where. And I don’t know exactly when they found out. Randy could have told on Nigel six months ago, or sometime.” Her voice trailed off.

 

“Okay. Thank you.” He paused, “I’ll take care of you, give me some time to think it over. By tonight, I’ll know.”

 

Mama left, grinning. That was good news indeed. Darko often paid out small sums for news. And he always verified that news. And for him to say he was going to think it over, well, there were many things she would like. As she reached the club proper she stopped smiling. It wouldn’t do to have any of the other girls see her first talking to Darko and then smiling.

 

A few of the bouncers, saw her expression change and knew Darko would be calling for them. They in turn made eye contact with the other ‘bouncers’.

 

Meanwhile Darko had sent an email to Luc, “The weather here is just lovely. Hope to see you soon.”

 

Luc read the email, went outside, thought for a moment, before calling Darko.

 

“Darko.”

 

“Luc.”

 

“Nigel’s father has learned that Nigel IS his son, is alive and is in America.” Darko hung up.

 

 

Luc thought over what he knew about Darko and Nigel’s relationship. The story, since they were little children, was that they were ‘cousins’. This was always said in such a way that everyone. Everyone. Believed it to be a lie. There must be something else between Darko and Nigel. Darko rescued Nigel after he was shot, took care of all the surgery payments, the trip to America, all his travel expenses and now he is willing to buy Nigel a house. What? Why? Are they lovers? No. Not ever. Brothers? Maybe. Does Nigel have something he is holding over Darko? Luc doubted it. If that was the case, Darko would have paid for the funeral when Nigel was first declared dead.

 

On the way back to his room, he wondered if Darko was intending to sending somebody to help guard Nigel. That might not be a good idea. Men traveling from Bucharest to L.A. too easy for them to be followed. Luc undressed and laid back in his bed. His body relaxed. The bed felt good. He wished he had a girlfriend. Somebody warm to snuggle up to. Fuck. Fuck. Darko and Nigel always celebrated their birthday’s on the same day. Maybe they were twins?

 


	3. Sunday morning January 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luc brings breakfast.

 

Sunday January 5

 

Luc arrived in the morning with three breakfasts. He was a little early. He knocked and waited. Are they asleep? Did they leave? Maybe he should call Nigel? Nigel opened the door wearing a T-shirt. “Still chaste?” Nigel nodded yes, unhappily. Luc went into the kitchen, and began transferring the food to plates. He set the table.

 

Nigel drank some coffee, “Thanks.” He took a sip of orange juice.

 

Adam joined them, dressed. He sat and looked at the breakfast, that was not cereal. He looked so long, that Luc was sure he was a bug again. Well fuck. He doesn’t have to eat it.

 

“Do I have to eat this?”

 

“No. Of course not.” Nigel said in a mock outraged voice.All three men looked at the innocent eggs. “But, trying a bite, is a sort of thank you, to Luc for remembering to bring this to us.”

 

Adam took a bite. Luc gasped, not a bug. Nigel stared at Luc. Luc put his eyes on his own plate and ate.

 

Adam ignored Luc. He chewed thoughtfully, “Thank you for remembering me, Luc.”

 

“You’re welcome, Adam.”

 

“Am I supposed to say thank you Nigel, for such a wonderful time last night?”

 

“I thought that was something we did, together.”

 

Adam gave Nigel the bug stare. “We. Didn’t fuck.” Luc decided to have his breakfast outside. He stood up.

 

Nigel gave Luc a stare, “Something wrong with our scintillating conversation?”

 

Luc sat and wondered where Nigel got that word. Hm. Maybe Adam?

 

Nigel started over, “I can’t fuck you, until I know. You know.”

 

“You know you won’t forget me?”

 

“Until I know you will still want me the next day.” Nigels voice had grown softer with each word.

 

“How long will that take?” Luc saw that Nigel was hurt by Adam’s words. Adam didn’t see it. He asked again a little angry this time, “How long?” Nigel was hurt and now angry and something else?

 

Nigel looked at Luc, suddenly recovered, turned to Adam, “One month.”

 

“So.”

 

“So, I met you on December 31 and that is when I fell in love with you. So, on January 29.”

 

“No more excuses. That’s the day.”

 

“Yes.” They smiled at each other. They ate, and cleaned up. When Nigel said, “Make arrangements with your employer. Take vacation days on the 29, 30 and 31 of January.”

 

Adam replied, “Yes, Nigel.” Not a bug.

 


	4. January 5, dinner at Margaret’s house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shower, visit Margaret for dinner. She shows them the house.

Sunday January 5 About 3:30.

The three men took quick showers and dressed for dinner. On the way to Margaret’s house, Nigel asked Adam what he had been studying all afternoon. Thinking he knew the reply would be the Moon, Mars or stars. But, no. Adam said, “I’m getting Gay videos. I wanted to be ready.”

“For the 29th?” Nigel was dumbfounded. “So, my darling. You are buying videos?”

“Yes. Three. Just to be sure. I might not like one.”

“How long do you think it will take?”

“What? Will what take?”

“To learn to be a gay boyfriend.”

“I have 25 days. I might learn faster if I had a gay boyfriend to practice on.”

Luc was glad for once to be in the front. But their conversation had him sighing, too many times, he started to feel lightheaded. Then again, it was a good thing not to have this conversation at Margarets.

 

Margaret invited them inside. They all thanked her for the invite and followed her direction and hung their coats in the coat closet. The living room had been changed, many years ago, into a dining room. The table had six place settings. Most of the food was already on a side table. She offered them an aperitif, “Please, let’s walk around. I want you to live here very much.” She showed them her bedroom first. “My bedroom, is the only one with an adjoining bathroom, and thru this door, a sitting room. The two of the other bedrooms were across the hallway. And the last bedroom was on the other side of Margarets’ bathroom, thus having a lot of privacy. Nigel looked at Luc, who got the message, this will be Adam and his bedroom.

Back thru the dining room, they entered a largish kitchen. Emily took off an apron.

                                       

Adam greeted her, “Hello, Emily. Thank you for cooking for us.” He shook her hand. The other two men fell into line.

“Hi, Adam. You’re welcome.” Emily smiled in return.

“Hello. Emily.” Nigel gave her a curt nod.

She nodded back, “Hello.”

“Hello, Emily.

She nodded again, “Hello.” And Luc shook her hand. But now her smile had a hint of amusement.

 

Back in one corner was another bathroom. Margaret turned their attention to this bathroom, “We often thought of tearing out this wall. You see? On the other side is the bedroom? If you wanted to take on that project, the sooner the better.” Everyone nodded. She went into the next room, a sort of tea room/green house/cozy place to read a book type of room, surrounded on three sides by windows. The last door was the exit to the backyard.

In the backyard was the back end of the garage, a seating area on the right, with a fruit tree. In the middle was a lap pool, now closed for the winter. The pool was narrow and long, and covered with a tarp. “We are quite a way into the hills. Occasionally deer visit us. Raccoons, squirrels, skunks, maybe a fox. But, they are good at hiding, usually you don’t see them. You hear them. At the moment the pool is set up for winter, but if you want to use it, I’ll show you how to work it, open it up and turn on the heater.” The back side of the house’s roof and the garage’s roof were covered with solar panels. Back in the kitchen, Margaret pointed out another door, “This door leads to a short hallway which connects to the garage.”

 

They ate a very pleasant meal with Margaret. Emily acted as waitress, she plated the food, and passed them to each person. Luc worried about Adam’s limited palate, but he needn’t. They ate Mac and Cheese, several salads, and steaks..they were the same cut, Luc had looked at in Von’s. Luc froze, he looked at Nigel. Margaret was getting too many things right. Nigel picked up on Luc’s look. They both looked at Margaret without eating. Adam ate his dinner.

Margaret slowly smiled, nodded a little, “My sister-in-law, has a cousin, who’s husband’s mother is from a small village outside Bucharest. Her son works in Bucharest for Darko. My lovely children are unaware of my sister-in-law’s cousin. I have no intention of them ever finding out.” She paused and pointedly looked at Emily. Emily nodded in return. That tidbit had been new to her. Emily wondered, does that make me the keeper of the keys?

Margaret continued, “I also am thinking of having a rental contract, which is really more of a lease/purchase agreement, signed tomorrow. One that allows me to live here, until my death. At which time you will be the sole owner.” She was looking at Nigel, “Shall we eat?”

Luc thought the steaks were good. And decided they must have been resting while Margaret showed them the place. So, Margaret expected them to come and on time. What else was she hiding? Who was feeding her information, Darko? Did Darko’s lawyer check over this contract? Did he even know?

Margaret looked at Nigel, then pointedly looked at Adam and back to Nigel.

Nigel had flipped three times in his opinion of Margaret since their arrival. Everything was too easy. He didn’t give a shit about the meat. Now she fucking wanted him to talk about Adam. He wanted to talk to Darko.

Adam was at a loss. Something was going on. Nervously he said, “I like the macaroni and cheese.”

“Thank you, Adam. I’m glad you like it.”

“I’ve never had it with these crumbs on top, before. I like them.”

“When you move in with me. You may have it any time you wish.”

“Thank you, Margaret. I can make my own food.”

“Of course you may, any day you want to cook, you may. How long have you and Nigel been together?”

“Ever since Nigel rescued me on New Year’s Eve.”

“Sounds romantic.”

“It was not romantic.”

“But, now you love each other.”

Quietly Adam explained, “We are IN love with each other. But we don’t MAKE love to each other.”

“It is good to spend time with each other. Get to know each other better.”

Adam said nothing.

Nigel held Adam’s hand. He looked at Adam and waited for him to look back. He looked around the table, particularly at Emily. As if eight years difference in age between her and Adam, meant nothing, because she was unmarried, and young!? Emily gave him a little head shake, no, then blinked.

“Sometimes.” Nigel took a deep breath, “I believe Adam’s parents, if they lived, would be upset with me if I denied them, of their son, marrying a girl, and giving them grandchildren. The big happy family.  
That and I worry that once Adam truly knows me, he will be willing to jump thru a window to escape me.”

“Nigel. I don’t think you know me.” Adam said looking away.

“What do I need to know? That you have a secret family?”

“No. No family.”

“Then what, my love?” Nigel asked earnestly.

Adam tried to collect his thoughts. It was hard thinking over all the events that happened between him and his father. And his mother, but not so much.

Nigel calmly let him think, and he and the rest, ate their dinner.

 

Adam finally settled on the main thing. “My father,” he hurriedly added, “and my mother. Never let me have any animals. Because they said I am not capable of being responsible for another’s life.” While he thought, they waited patiently. “When I was thirteen, my father gave me pornographic VCR tapes. Then DVD’s came out. We changed over to a DVD machine. Because he said, “I don’t know if you’ll ever find a girl, and if you don’t, at least you’ll know what everyone is talking about. If you do, well, look for one who knows how to be a terrific mother.” Then, on a different day he said, “I can teach you a trade, but I can’t teach you to be a father.

  
So, maybe Luc will marry somebody, or Emily will marry somebody. And maybe they will have children. And I will give their children birthday presents.

  
And maybe nobody thinks so. But, I love Nigel.”

Nigel kissed Adam. He stood up and dragged Adam up, with him. Holding him tight, they kissed rocking back and forth.

The tension was gone, they laughed at nothing and everything. Margaret and Emily loved Luc’s love of the English language. She informed him, “There is a word for someone who’s gone through a glass window, ‘defenestration’, which led to more laughter.

The men left at a reasonable hour, Luc dropped Adam and Nigel off, and returned to his hotel room.


	5. January 5, late at night/January 6 early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is sad thinking of the past, Adam comforts him, leading to a melt down. They sleep, and kiss.  
> Men from Romania break in, one is hurt badly.  
> Nigel and Adam are taken prisoner. Luc rescues them. He leaves with the hurt man and the Romanian’s.  
> Nigel packs up Adam’s things, they go to Margaret’s house. Where they find Margaret held at gunpoint. Nigel rescues her.  
> Emily, Nigel and Adam clean up the mess, return to a garage in Pasadena to await morning.  
> When Adam intends to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has violence and death and worrisome bits.  
> Luc’s situation is left hanging. (Sorry, thought it was a little long as it is.)  
> Adam has blood on him, but it is not his.  
> And a bit of an emotional roller coaster.
> 
> If you choose to forgo this chapter, read the summary and move on to chapter six.

Nigel walked into the apartment. Adam followed him, locked the door and turned on the lights. Adam looked at Nigel. Who was not moving. In fact, not doing anything. He looked at his face. Nigel was looking at the floor. Tentatively he said, “Nigel?” Nigel was breathing.

 

Softly without seeming to move Nigel muttered, “Thank you for being my friend.”

 

Adam’s thoughts were like a pack of dogs on leashes, each heading in a different direction. He was tired of standing and wanted to go to bed. It was time for bed. He had to go to work tomorrow. He still had not said anything. Nigel didn’t seem to notice. The dog with the shortest leash, he used, “You’re welcome.” Adam shifted his feet.

 

“I don’t think you are broken. I don’t think I am broken. We just are. Your Dad was probably right. Some people can’t swim. Or ride a bike. Or sing. Or be a parent.” What Nigel was saying seemed obvious to Adam. What he found scary was in the manner Nigel was speaking. Monotone, and flat sounding. “I never found out what I did. Why did Gabi love me? She did love me. She married me. Her father made me leave. When I came back. She wasn’t angry. We didn’t fight.” Nigel looked at Adam, “She no longer wanted to be with me. She did not love me. She did not tell me why.” Tears started rolling down his cheeks. “Maybe there is something I cannot do. I don’t know what it is. Maybe I can’t sing. Or ride a bike. Or be married.”

 

Adam flustered, did what he saw in a tv show, he took Nigel’s hand and softly stroked the top of it with his other hand.

 

What Adam couldn’t know that in his whole life nobody had ever shown Nigel any sympathy, ever. The emotional switch was too much, Nigel started crying.

       

Adam thought it was horrible. The sound was so loud, it echoed around the room. And it looked horrible. Nigel shaking. The clenching and spasms of his face and body. Adam assumed touching his hand had been a mistake. What to do? What? Adam said, “Shush, there, there.” Nigel looked bad, and red.

 

Someone knocked on the door. Adam froze. Nigel calmed down. He took deep breaths. More knocking, “Hello!” Nigel was angry. But not as red anymore. Adam was staring. Nigel wiped his face hard. More knocking. Confused talking from outside. Adam was thinking. Nigel opened the door, normally.

 

It was the two people from next door. “Hi, we just came to see if Adam’s. Okay?”

 

“Well, you can gaze upon him, for yourself.” Nigel waved over to Adam. They did. “And now that you have seen how wonderfully healthy Adam is, is there anything else we need to chat about?”

 

“Well, we were leaving, and we heard the noise, and we didn’t want to leave without first making sure everything was alright. Because we couldn’t stay, to make sure, everything was okay. Sorry. Sorry.” They were heading back down the stairs.

Nigel shut the door, normally. He turned to Adam and smiled. Adam went default, “It’s time for bed.”

“It is.” Nigel knew he loved this man. They took a quick shower and went to bed.

 

 

 

Around two in the morning, Nigel was totally in the moment. He was nude and half on top of Adam, because it felt so good! Wrapping around Adam’s fuzzy pajama covered body. His hands twisting thru his hair, giving him a hickey on his neck. They were both making little laughing noises.

Adam for all his desires, was willing to wait. And that’s okay, fine. They both wanted it perfect, the first time. Every time.They kissed, long and slow. He giggled when Nigel tickled him.

 

Nigel flung himself off the bed, grabbed Adam, and pulled him off. And reached for his phone.

“What are you doing?” Adam’s eyes were wide with shock.

“Shush, shush. Listen. Get under the bed.” Someone was coming up the stairs, Running fast and hard, they hit the door. Which smashed into the wall behind it. One person went straight into the kitchen, the other came straight to the bedroom.

Nigel had called Luc on speed dial and shoved it in Adam’s direction. He vaulted over the bed, grabbed onto the man coming into the bedroom. He latched onto guy’s gun hand and neck. Spinning, he hauled the guy over the bed. Spinning again they crashed into the far wall. Nigel hit the plaster. The guy hit the glass and went right through the window. He landed on a bush and a water sprinkler. He might have had a chance if the sprinkler had not been running. His wound had no chance to coagulate. Every ten seconds the water returned to wash away the blood and reopen the wound.

 

Adam heard Luc on the phone, “What’s up boss?” In Romanian. He had no idea what Luc said. 

Yet, Adam calmly said, “Defenestration.” Luc knew what it was, but what? Adam screamed, high pitched and loud. It trailed off into a yell. Luc knew someone went thru a window. He jumped up, pulled on his clothes, grabbed his shoes, and coat. Stuffed his pockets with things like his room key and ran to the stairs, then down to the garage. He finished dressing as the valet brought out his car. He drove to Adam’s place and never stopped listening to his phone. He heard Adam saying; “Stop. Stop. Your hurting me.” Luc decided the muffled sounds must be that Adam still had the phone in his hand. 

 

Nigel then said in a calm voice, “Everything is going to be fine. Hold still. Hold still.”

Someone said in Romanian, “I only need to take you back. Not your girlfriend.”

Nigel continued, “Just do what he asks, Adam.”

Speaking again in Romanian, Luc heard, “Get over here. I got him.” He paused, “I don’t know. He went thru the window.”

Luc was now driving, listening to the phone, and looking for another vehicle. The Romanian was complaining? Gloating? He said, “Finally, we got you.” Then he flipped to English and said to Adam, “Don’t move. Truly do not care if you live or die.”

                                              

Nigel said, “You’re not killing me, so?” There was a pause. “You want me walking around nude?”

 

Minutes went by while nobody said anything. Maybe Adam was crying? Stupid. Why didn’t he get a place closer to Adam’s?

When he had to stop for traffic, he reached under his seat, and pulled out his pistol, and checked it was loaded. From the glove box he took out a silencer, and screwed them together.

The Romanian continued in English, ruefully, “We almost got you on New Year’s Eve. We were so close. We had the car right there. When you ran over to this guy." He nodded towards Adam, "And pushed him out of the way.” The guy laughed. “There was no reason for you to give a shit about him. But, there you go.” Another pause. “We didn’t even try at the floats.” Another pause. “How about the time you got on the bus? We. We were ready for your return trip. And you took the car! The fucking car! That guy you got, Luc, he’s good. Cept at night, he never leaves your side. So, night it was.”

“I went to lunch once without him.” Nigel had no problem poking the bear.

“Oh. Is that right?”

Luc then heard more commotion. He was so close to Adam's place. The phone was dropped. Somebody screamed. But who? The phone went dead.

 

 

Adam heard someone coming up the stairs. At the same time, the man holding him saw the phone in Adam’s left hand. He knocked it out of Adam’s hand. Just as he stomped on the phone, Adam bit him on the wrist, of his right hand. The one holding the gun, and didn’t let go. Since they were already up against the wall, the guy tried to push Adam away with his left hand. Nigel leaped at the guy, grabbed his head and hit it against the wall. The man slid down. His arm pulled out of Adam’s mouth. Nigel pulled the pistol out of his hand.

The new guy arrived and shoved his gun into Adam’s face, “Enough.” And kept looking at Nigel. He took hold of Adam, pulled him towards the bathroom, and lost sight of Nigel for one second. He waved Nigel to go first, into the living room. Nigel took that one second and shoved the gun under a pillow. The guy Adam bit, who’s head hurt from Nigel’s bashing it against the wall, recovered enough to walk. Adam thought he walked funny, and that he looked a little drunk. They all went out and down the stairs. They went to a car. The new guy took out handcuffs, waving them. The Romanian attached Nigel to the door. The new guy hissed, “You drive.” So, Romanian walked around and got in the driver’s seat. Adam and the second gunman rode in the backseat. They drove away. Adam started moaning, “Stop! Stop!” The rear tire went flat. A bullet hit the car door, then another. Adam collapsed on the new guy’s legs. Nigel kicked the driver.

  

 

Luc had arrived in time to see a car leaving. He jumped out of his car, laid down on the road took aim and shot the vehicle’s rear tire. He kept shooting, hoping for another tire. Missed. Shit!

Luc jumped back in his car, took a brief look at Adam’s place. He saw a broken window. On the ground below lay a man. He took off after the car abducting Nigel and Adam. Nigel’s kick caused the driver to swerve and crunch into a parked car. Luc stopped, got out, and ran over to the car. There he saw a fight was going on inside, and the driver slumped on the steering wheel. Luc opened the back door, to find Adam, in pajamas. He lifted him up, Adam looked okay except for the blood on his mouth. He pulled Adam out. “Go to the car. Go.” And shoved him towards his car.

 

A man in the back seat was strangling Nigel who sat in the front seat. When Luc hit him in the face, with the side of his pistol, he looked dazed and let go of Nigel. Blood poured from his nose. It looked broken. “Go boss, go, go.” Nigel opened the door and got out. Luc saw he was handcuffed to the door. Fuck. Luc ran around, and shot the handcuff. “Go.” Nigel ran back to Luc’s car. Luc looked at the driver, he was bleeding from the face and his right arm. Wait. Wait! There should be another car. Shouldn’t there? He pulled the driver over to the passenger side. He shut the door and waved Nigel on.

 

 

 

Nigel drove Adam. When they reached Luc. Luc waved them on. Adam thought Luc was crazy.

“We cannot go back to your place, ever again.”

“I need my things. I have to go to work tomorrow, I need my things!” Nigel laughed.

“I love you Adam.” He did a u-turn at the corner. “The police will be here soon, after they see the guy on the ground, they usually tape everything off and don’t let anyone in. Don’t they?” They passed Luc again, he was starting the car.

“Then we have to go right now.”

Crazy, we are crazy. “Think exactly what you need and where they are.”Nigel drove to Adam’s. He parked in the wrong direction. Adam said, “You parked the wrong way.”

“It’s true.” Nigel ignored the guy on the ground, Adam stared. Nigel pulled him up the stairs. In the bedroom, he yanked the bed sheet loose and threw Adam’s shoes on it. From his closet he ripped out shirts and pants. Stared for a second, then took his coat, a flag and something under it. From his drawers, he dumped sox, underwear, shirts. He stopped at the door, he went back and ripped the case off a pillow and shoved the pistol inside, added his broken phone. From the bathroom he dumped everything that would fit into the case. He left behind the shower curtain and two towels. He met Adam, handed him the pillow case, saying, “Go, go.” Adam had his computer and book bag. Nigel almost smiled, because to him, Adam was adorable in his dark blue spaceship pj’s with blood down his chin and neck.

Nigel hauled up the bundled up sheet, then picked up Adam’s heavy blanket. Too bulky, too heavy. Fuck. He dropped the sheet, and threw the heavy blanket out the broken window. He looked. The guy on the ground, was gone. Luc. He looked towards the street. No Luc.

 

Nigel didn’t have time to think about it. He took the sheet full of stuff and ran down the stairs. Putting everything in the backseat of the car, he went back for the heavy blanket, now wet. Of course it was wet. He was wet. Adam is probably wet too. He shoved it in, shut the door and drove away. Adam sat sideways with one hand on the seat and the other on the back of the seat, to steady himself, looking at Nigel. Once in a while he blinked.

 

Adam’s so adorable. Concentrate! Where? Hotel? New hotel? Nigel decided on Margarets. Adam said nothing the whole way, until they reached Margaret’s street, “Do you want to fuck me the way I want to fuck you?” Nigel stopped the car, right in the middle of the street. He ran a hand over Adam’s mouth. Wiping away blood. They kissed. It was hot and heavy and a little bloody.

 

They crept up to the house. Adam looked at the houses and cars. The place looked the same to him, as when they left, except a few more cars. They parked. The porch light and the living/dining room light were on. Nigel reached down near Adam’s feet. He dumped the pillowcase. He picked up the gun. Which he tucked into the back of his pants.

 

They knocked. Emily let them in. She was wearing the same dark blue dress. The dinner had been mostly cleaned up. Mostly. Emily went to the kitchen.

 

But to Nigel, too many little things were wrong. Silverware had not been cleared. The table had not been wiped clean. That meant whatever this was, started soon after they had left. Hours ago. The dish of glass fruit on a side table was off center. Most of all Emily’s expression. She looked tired, stressed and she looked at the kitchen door.  Nigel pushed Adam’s computer and book bag out of his hand and onto the floor. “You don’t have to do anything,” he grinned taking out the pistol, “No biting.” No silencer. Nothing to use as a silencer. Can’t have everything. Nigel went in first. He kicked the door and fired twice before the door slammed shut.

 

Margaret sat at the kitchen table, a gunman next to her, his pistol pointed at her. Another man stood at the far side of the room, he too had is gun out. They were both dead. It was so fast. Everyone froze. Their ears were ringing. Everything sounded far away. Nigel made sure both men were dead. He began looking thru drawers, “Fuck, What do you call împleti?”

 

“String. In the end drawer,” said Margaret, pointing. She knew he meant twine, but who has twine anymore?

 

“Bine, multumesc.” (Good, Thank you.) Cutting off two lengths, from the decorative acorn holder, he tied them around each man’s neck, several times, pulling tightly, the string disappearing into their skin.

 

What they didn’t know, was that one neighbor heard the noise, came out and looked around. He waited, when nothing happened, he went back inside. Later he heard a garage door. He went back to sleep.

 

Adam took in everything with mathematical precision. He couldn’t process quickly enough what he wanted to say. The noise was too loud, and he couldn’t hear anymore.

Nigel worried, looked behind himself, at Adam. Adam was laughing. With a bloody neck. Leaning against the wall, shaking. His eyes had a mind of their own, they only saw the dead.

 

Margaret looked at Emily, “Are you alright, mein süßes Kind?” (My sweet child) Emily nodded in return. She looked like she was about to cry, she moved the table, stepped over the man’s legs, and bent down to hug her. “Emily, there are some things you must do.” She brushed Emily’s hair with her fingers. “We have to clean up this mess.” They smiled at each other. This was the way she and her Grandmother always began, together they said, “What do we do first?”

Emily gave her another quick hug, stood up and assessed the situation, “Maybe leaf bags because they are black, tape to wrap them. Bleach to clean the walls and floors. We have to remove these guys. Probably in the trunk of a car. Their car would be better. Unless we call the police? Then we do nothing.”

 

“How do we explain this? A home invasion? And tape leaves fingerprints.”

 

“Okay. Gloves.” Emily took the car keys and left for the garage. She moved their car out onto the street. She brought in a box of leaf bags and plastic painter gloves. She put a pair on.

 

Nigel was tenderly washing Adam while trying to hold him tightly. He moved Adam to the dining room, talking to him the whole time, and gave him his bags. He left and pulled his car into the garage, and pushed a button on the door frame to shut the door.

 

Nigel asked Emily, “Place another plastic bag on the floor.” He laid the firearms on it. “Take out their wallets and look for anything with your address on it.”

She noticed Nigel held the weapons by their trigger guards. She found a note, and gasped, “Grandmother, not only does it have our address, it has our names. And our house phone number.” She handed the notes to her grandmother. Emily kept searching; hard candy, a pen, three trojans, ew! Several tie-downs? Two phones, two hotel key cards and the car keys. Besides the two, nope, three pistols and two more magazines? Or cartridges? She put everything on the bag. She shook her head no, smiled and moved everything into the bag.

 

Nigel was bringing in Adam’s things. He stopped and looked at the grandmother, a strange little smile played across his face. “Adam has a blanket, it needs washing.” He glanced at Emily, “It may have blood on it.” Emily and Margaret exchanged a look, Emily went to the garage, as Nigel moved Adam’s things into their bedroom.

 

Emily started the washer. She added bleach and soap. She looked over the blanket, no blood, that she saw. Shoved it in the washer. Back inside, “Grandma, that blanket is very large and it is very heavy, it may go unbalanced.” She took out a spray bottle, from under the sink, dumped it, and refilled it with bleach, soap and water. She sprayed everything red.

 

Nigel returned to Adam. Adam didn’t look so good. He was staring at nothing. At least he wasn’t laughing. Nigel placed a hand on his back, a quiver went through Adam. Ah. I love this man. He picked him up and carried him into Luc’s bedroom. Besides Margaret’s bedroom, it had the only bed, a twin. He laid down on top of Adam. In a tight hug he held him, breathing softly in Adam’s ear. He waited, patiently.

 

Adam’s eyes flickered, he took a deep breath. Nigel said softly, “There you are.” Adam’s face crumpled in worry. “Shush, shush. I’ll take care of everything. Stay here and rest.”Nigel smiled, thinking, anyone else, we’d be fucking right now. Right now. He leaned down and gave Adam a kiss, and not a chaste one. Again and again, then he licked his lips. Adam’s hands came up to Nigel’s face, stroking him from his temples down to his chin. Nigel stopped kissing Adam. He waited. Looking into those baby blues.

Adam grabbed is head and kissed him back. They kissed some more. Nigel pulled away. “I’m not going to be able to stand straight.” He stood up and looked out the window, then at the wall, the one with the bathroom on the other side, “That wall does have to come out.” Adam huffed at him. Nigel looked down at Adam’s half opened eyes. And then at his lips, now a fetching shade of red. Adam let him see the tip of his tongue, which he then bit. “And you just don’t care.” Nigel left rubbing his face to the sound of Adam giggling.

 

Nigel and Emily loaded the bodies and the bag, into the trunk.They returned to the kitchen and joined Margaret at the table, “You cleaned up the blood. Thank you. You used zip ties, good idea.” He must have been with Adam longer than he thought if the bodies were already in the plastic bags. No, not that long. Maybe Margaret helped? Not likely. “Where is their car?”

“I don’t know.” Said Emily. Margaret shook her head no. “They were never in any of the other rooms? Just the living room and the kitchen.”

“No. Yes.”

Nigel thought. “We find their car. Take it to a ‘bad’ part of town. Leave it there. Will you drive their car? Wearing the plastic gloves.”

“Wearing a plastic bag?” Emily asked as she nodded yes.

“Dispose of the bodies? Where?”

Margaret laughed, “Go someplace where no one can see you. Move the bodies from your car, into their trunk. Do you know LA?” She asked Nigel.

“No.”

“Emily, drive to that part of Watt’s. Go nearest the freeway. If you see anyone, don’t stop. Leave the car there, you follow her and drive Emily back.”

 

Emily added, “Put the bag of their stuff on the front seat.”

“Dump it out,” Margaret was enjoying this game.

“Leave the windows open. And the radio on.”

“And the car running.”

“Lights on?”

“Sure why not.” They paused.

 

Nigel asked, “Anything else?”

“Spread everything around in the car. For example have their money all over the floor. The pistol in the glove box, and another under the seat.”

“Why?” Asked Nigel beginning to be a little worried again about Margaret.

“First they find the car, then they drive away. Who knows where? But then they see money, they look and find a pistol, two, and more money. They search the car, the trunk, they find the bodies. What do they do? Do they call the police, maybe, maybe not. Maybe they know how to dispose of the dead.”

“Or they know someone who knows. Or they dump them somewhere far from here.”

 

Nigel thought it over, “You drive my car, Emily. I’ll drive theirs. So, your driving out of your garage. And I’m walking around looking for my car.”

 

Adam walked into the kitchen, carrying his book bag, and computer. He had changed his clothes. He was dressed for work. “I’m going.”

Margaret and Emily’s eyebrows jumped up.

“Of course, my love,” said Nigel, “Anything that helps my Adam deal, he gets.” And he helped Adam into the garage and into Luc’s car. 

 

It wasn’t that hard to find the car, he pushed the key fob to unlock the doors and the lights went on.

 

Emily and Adam drove to a spot she knew. Lots of trees. Nigel followed her. They transferred the dead into the dead guy’s trunk. He helped her spread the guy’s stuff around.

Nigel paused, “I, no. You shouldn’t drive their car to LA. If something happens, YOU’RE in a car with DEAD bodies. No.”

 

She drove Luc’s car into LA. As she got near the area, she started to lower herwindow. She waved. And stopped. Nigel pulled into a spot ahead of Emily, he lowered the windows. The place was near houses and apartments. He turned on the radio and left. The car’s lights on warning bell started pinging. Emily had already pulled up next to him, he jumped into the back seat, she drove back towards the freeway. Adam was asleep. Nigel took off the plastic bag, turned it inside out and wadded it into a ball. She smiled. “Don’t get on the freeway. Find a trash can.” She slowed to a stop. “Okay.”

 

“Switch.” She jumped out and got in back. He opened a large commercial trash can, the kind they empty with a big truck. Boom it went, he had tried to shut it quietly.

 

Nigel got in the driver’s seat, and back on the freeway. He still wore plastic gloves. Emily asked as she peeled off her gloves, flipping them inside out, “Where are you taking us?”

“I’m going back to Margaret’s”

“No.” He continued to drive. They reached Pasadena, it was late, the streets were vacant. “No. Nigel.”

Nigel stared at her. His opinion of Emily and Margaret had changed so many times. The first time he saw her, she was just some ‘chick’ hitting on Adam. Now! She was helping him to dispose of the car and the trash. Did she have anything besides knowledge that she might use against him? He pulled over, stopped, and turned to stare at her. She went to speak, he put his finger up to his lips, then pointed at Adam. He spread his hand out. Meaning where?

 

She pointed to his gloves. He took them off and handed them to her. She added them to her own. They drove. She tapped his shoulder. They turned. She pointed to a garage. They parked and slept.

 


	6. Monday January 6 morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel forgets that Adam has to go to work. He makes it on time.

Monday January 6

 

Nigel woke up cold, in a car. He was in the driver’s seat, with the seat back reclined as far as it would go. He was parked in a garage, on maybe on the third or fourth floor. He tried to see what time it was, but it was too dark to read his watch.He tried to sit up, a man was laying over his lap, which caused the man to stir. He pulled himself up by the steering wheel and felt for the ignition. No keys. He threaded his hands under the guy and felt into his pants pockets. No keys. Where could they be? He heard a breath from the back seat. Looking over his shoulder he made out the dim form of someone sleeping. He felt his shirt pocket. Keys. He reached forward again and turned the ignition, but didn’t start the vehicle. He raised his seat. By the lights of the console he looked at the man in his lap. He was snuggled into him pretty good, and was using a coat as both a pillow and covering. Looking in the backseat again, was a girl. He rubbed his face.

 

He sat thinking, How did I get here? He wondered who was in his lap, who was in the back, and where was Luc? The guy stirred. He turned on the overhead light and lowered it to a dimmer setting. Nigel lifted the arm of the coat revealing a man. A young looking man. His beard was barely growing. His hair was dark and looked even darker under the sleeve. He maneuvered the sleeve to show off his face a little better. Who was this, this man? Who has such pale skin. Nigel was sure this man was known for his looks alone. He seemed familiar. He just couldn’t quite place him. He couldn’t think of any location where he might have seen him.

 

He had a sudden desire to kiss him. Bending over to do so, would have been difficult, also the steering wheel was in the way. He put his hand on the man’s chest, as it warmed up, he moved to an edge of the bottom of his shirt and felt the skin of his belly. He relaxed and let his hand move with the rise and fall of the guy’s breathing. Nigel didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath. He relaxed his head back on the seat, which was not that comfortable. He looked back at the guy’s face, so beautiful. Nigel dozed a bit. When he next looked, the guys eyes were open. Blue. Of course they were. Never before had he ever seen such eyes. Maybe in a movie. Again he seemed familiar. Blue eyes blinked in a slow lazy way.

 

Nigel felt like he was holding a living, breathing, animal, one he was afraid to startle. Lest it run away and he never finds it again.

 

The animal spoke softly, in a pleasant tenor, “Nigel.” The animal knew him!

 

“Hello, gorgeous.”

 

They looked at each other. The animal’s eyes swung around and shut. “Nigel, that’s not what you say.”

 

“What do you want me to say?” Nigel was willing to say anything.

 

“No. Nigel. That’s not what ‘you’ say. You say something else.” The animal paused and seemed to get ready for flight. “Nigel what is my name?”

 

“Did you forget?” Nigel played it like, when you wake up the morning after, and have no clue what is her name.

 

“Did you forget?” The animal asked, with worried eyes. He put one hand into his rear pocket and took out his wallet. “Show me your arm. Pull it up. Look. Look at it.”

 

Nigel wondered where Luc was, and why this guy had no problem telling him what to do. He was about to toss him out of the car when, the guy flipped open his wallet.

 

“Look at your arm.”

 

Nigel lifted his sleeve revealing, ‘I belong to Adam Raki’ tattooed on his arm. He looked at the wallet, the Driver ID said: Adam Raki. He moved his arm over and rubbed the tattoo with his left hand. It was real and a new tattoo. FUCK. Fuck, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

“Luc said you forget the recent past, under stressful situations. Yesterday was stressful.”

 

“What happened?” Adam looked everywhere except at Nigel. What? Nigel was prepared not to believe anything said by this beautiful creature.

 

The girl in the backseat said, “Somebody threatened to kill us, or at least me and Margaret. We’re not sure about what they were going to do to you and Adam.”

 

“Where is Luc?”

 

“You really don’t remember anything? Just like last time.” Adam looked worried. “He told us to go, so we went.”

 

“How long ago was last time?”

 

Adam sat up and returned to the passenger seat. In the foot well, he pulled open a book bag and removed an IPad. “Today is Monday. Last time was Friday.

 

Nigel looked out the window, the faintest light let him know which way was east. He watched Adam. And he liked how like he was a wild animal.

 

Adam held the iPad face towards Nigel, “Luc loaded two of these for you. For when you forget who you are, this one is ninety five minutes long. It has many pictures to corroborate where you have been. And to show the passage of time. This one is ten minutes and eight seconds long. Which one do you want to watch? Nigel chose the ten minute version.

 

“May I watch too?” Emily leaned forward, holding onto the front seats.

 

Adam tilted the screen towards her, “Yes.” The video started. Nigel watched it twice. He looked at Adam.

 

“You are my Adam.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It feels like a dream. Men came.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“One went thru the window.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That was good. Did he die?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Nigel thought for a while, either way, Luc took him. “He may be alive, because Luc is part Doctor.” He got out of the car and leaned against the door. Adam looked back and forth nervously. He too got out. First he looked over the top of the car, at the back of Nigel’s head. Then he walked around the car, and looked at him from the rear corner of the car. He fidgeted. Nigel looked over to Adam and held out his hand. Adam went to him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He pulled Adam into a lover’s hug. His eyes shut, determined to not have any tears. He remembered crying. He remembered the conversation that went with it. He grasped his body, his chest with both hands and almost laughed. He did do a big smile as he thought that Adam was like a wild thing. A beautiful wild thing. And he loved him. And was lucky that Adam loved him. He pushed his nose into his neck, his hair, and then kissed Adam, long and hard. Only stopping to breath. And then kissed him some more. He ran his left hand down Adam’s torso, feeling his ribs, his belly, his butt cheek and pulled up.

 

For Adam, it was perfect. Nigel remembered. He even ticked him the same way.

 

A car approached. They both ignored it. It stopped. Nigel thought, perverts. A light was directed on them, now he thought, security guard. He looked over and squinted, and brought up his right hand to shield Adam’s eyes, it was a police car. What the fuck is a police car doing in a garage?

 

The police officers clearly saw the two men, their observations went from, this time of night, car problems?Maybe assault/robbery to sex/abuse? Then they saw the girl in the back seat. Huh. What is this? She got out. Okay. And came over to them, “What do you need officers?” She was tucking a badge on a lanyard down the top of her shirt. Both officers thought the same thing, at the same time, lab rat. She looked the part. So, did the dark hair. But the other one not so much.

 

“Just making sure everything is okay.” And then just waited. Their experience was that a lab rat can never keep from talking about everything and anything, except work. And that came down to one sentence, “I work for JPL.”

 

“We are on our way to work, we just got here too early. And they have been fighting the whole way. Which means the silent treatment the entire time.” She laughed. “I guess they finally made up.”

 

The officer kept his eyes on Adam, who’s face was covered by Nigel’s hand. He didn’t appear to be having any reaction to the light, and with Nigel covering his face, and they couldn’t see his expression, “So long as everyone is here of their own free will.” And waited.

 

Nigel got the idea, “They want to make sure your not being used. Or abused.” He lowered his hand.

 

Adam was happy to wake up in Nigel’s lap. Even in a car which was not very comfortable to sleep in. And then the crushing realization it was not his Nigel. Luc wasn’t here to tell Nigel the story of his life. And he did his best, he showed him the video and then Nigel left! Adam was fearful Nigel was leaving. Adam didn’t know how much Nigel was craving a smoke. And then Nigel wanted him. His Nigel was back, and holding him tight, it was so comforting. And kissing him. And he kissed Nigel back. He felt lost in time and then came the light. And then Nigel uncovered his face. Blinded on one side, Nigel explaining, “Are you being abused?”

 

Adam started to laugh. That hushed tee hee students do at the back of the room, so the teacher won’t hear. His shoulders drooped forward. It went from sniggering to a deep throated chuckle and then to an out and out laugh. His head went back on the top of the car and he laughed. The sound echoed off the cement. The officers drove away, sometime. Emily got back in the car and continued watching the long version of Luc’s video. And Adam laughed. And Nigel started laughing. The officers heard the laughter all the way around the structure, until they left.

 

The officers had both grown up in the area. They’d been partners for 8 years. They knew the lab well. They knew that it was opened to family one day out of the year. They knew that if you went you saw what was on the web site. It was more a way for spouses and children to know where their parent or parents worked. So, it was no longer a mystery.It held no mystery for them. It was a place where people worked. A place that had security.

 

The driver said, “Remember that suicide. The guy lost his clearance.” They both did not like finding suicides.

 

His partner nodded, “I was just thinking the same thing.” They headed back to the garage.

 

“There was just something about that laugh.”

 

“Yeah. Me too.”

 

“I thought at the time it was just this guy, you know.”

 

“Yeah. We’re kissing. Your stopping us because we’re two bro’s. But, no.”

 

“There was too much relief.”

 

 

 

Nigel licked the tears running down Adam’s cheeks. Hot cheeks and wet. Adam lifted his head. He stopped laughing. They looked into each other’s eyes. Adam’s lips were red. “Abused,” another laugh, low and throaty came out, “Don’t stop.” Nigel kissed those red lips and they were hot. He looked at Adam’s eyes. They were black. Adam’s eyes are blue, he looked for the blue. It was a halo surrounding black pools of empty space. And he remembered the times when Adam would wake up at two am. And he would ask him, “Tell me about space, Adam.” And Adam talked until he fell asleep. But one time he replied, “Space is nothing. It is what is in it that is so interesting.” Nigel fell into space with Adam.

 

 

They drove to the parking lot at JPL. Everyone got out. Nigel fixed Adam’s clothing. They both loved it. Emily took off the lanyard, handed it to Nigel. Nigel caressed Adam as he put it around his neck. Adam debated, in or out? He kept it out. Nigel handed him is book bag. Adam checked inside. Always. They walked Adam to the entrance and watched him go inside.

Emily walked back to the car with Nigel, got in the front passenger seat, and got the shock of a life time. Nigel, that guy who loves Adam, was gone. And she was afraid of this guy. She said nothing as they drove away. Silently wishing she was in the back seat. She didn’t ask where they were going. Nigel was rethinking the past, the present, and debating the future.

 

The officers arrived at the garage, actively looking for Nigel’s car. It was gone. They headed for the JPL parking lot. It felt futile, since there was a possibility ‘they’ had access and drove onto the lab property.

 

 

Nigel drove down the hill. Emily had been in LA and Pasadena enough to recognize where they were, but not their final destination. He didn’t say and she didn’t ask. They transferred freeways. Probably the airport.

 

 

 

 

 

The officers passed Nigel on the way up. Nigel looked at their car and not at their faces. They saw Emily sitting in the front. “Guess dark hair is the one working at the lab.”

 

“She’s a spouse or a child.”

 

“Maybe something. Maybe nothing.” They parked and talked to a friend at the gate. And told her the story. She listened impassively. “Thank you for telling me.” They left. Half way down the hill, the partner said, “She may be friends with us off site, but here, she was just like the lab rats, “I work for JPL.”

 

“Everything goes in, nothing comes out.”They laughed.

 


	7. Monday January 6 Emily goes with Nigel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily goes home, happily mostly.

Stopped at a light, Nigel took out his wallet. He passed her bills saying, “For the flight, food, transport when you arrive.” Traffic started moving. He set the wallet on his lap. She took the money. Hundreds.

 

“Where do you want me to go?”

 

“Anywhere.” They drove. He pulled up and stopped at the first airline. He turned and looking at her, he didn’t look quite as hard, as ferocious as he had since they left Pasadena. “I’ll take care of things here. You shouldn’t be here.” He opened his wallet and took out two more bills and passed them to her.

 

Twelve hundred dollars. “Nigel. If this was a movie. This looks like hush money.”

 

“No. I know what things cost. That covers a flight and a connection, and extra if they only have first class available. If you go coach, then it should cover the flight, food, transport, and I added extra for a coat.” She was wearing a cotton dress. “The east cost is having freezing weather.” He looked out the front window, she moved to leave. “Wait.” His face went hard and he smiled. “Take the first flight out, that goes to a main. You know them, San Francisco, Chicago, New York.”

 

“You mean a hub.”

 

“A hub, then buy a flight to where you want to go.”

 

“Always keep moving. Never stay in any one place for very long.”

 

“If that’s what you want. I thought you’d stay with family or friends.”

 

“Are you my friend Nigel?”

 

“Sure. Get going.”

 

“Nigel.”

 

“What?”

 

“Give me your phone number.”

 

“Call your grandmother. Call Adam.” He stared at her.

 

“Grandmother’s die. And Adam couldn’t take a phone call if his life depended on it.” Oops. That hit a nerve. Suddenly she was afraid again.

 

Nigel pointed at a plastic bag on the floor, partially tucked under the seat, “That’s my phone.” 

 

Emily opened the bag. Inside was a smashed up phone. “Oh. Sorry.” She put the bag back.

 

Nigel stared at her, “Please go.” He sighed when she didn’t get out of the car. He had to find Luc. “What? What are you thinking?”

 

“Airports have a lot of cameras. You’ve probably already been recorded. If everything goes south.” Her voice trailed off.

 

“You want to look like,” he nodded, “Your grandmother’s granddaughter being taken to the airport by a family friend who is a good friend of yours.”

 

“Yes. I also have an ex boyfriend who I would love to make insanely jealous. If this all blows up. And ends up on the news.” She brightened up and smiled, “And. Confuse everyone into not knowing that you love Adam.” She jumped out of the car, turned around on the sidewalk and waited.

 

At last! Nigel sighed, got out and placed his arms on her shoulders, intending to give her a peck on the forehead, but the sidewalk was higher and she ended up kissing him on the mouth and wrapping her arms around him! If he tried to push her away, it would spoil the ruse. He waited for her to let him go.

 

“Your enjoying this too much Emily.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Do you really have an ex.?”

 

“Yes! And a cousin. Who I can’t wait to torture!”

 

“Do not do anything to make this, blow up, and end up on the news.”

 

“Sorry.” She let go of him. He waited as she left him. She turned back and blew him a kiss. Emily boarded the next flight which was to Denver. Once she was in the air, she called her mother. Who was still on vacation time, and asleep. “Hi, Mom.”

 

In a sleepy voice her mother said, “Emily. You’re up. Good. Help your father pack the car. I have to shower, then we have breakfast and then begin the trip home. Oh, I don’t look forward to this trip.”

 

“Mom. Mom.” Her mother hung up. Emily sat on the plane, thinking. Her little blue earrings bobbing to and fro from the movement of the plane. Normally, this would, should be a FML moment. I am on a plane, with money, more money than I need to buy what ever I need. From somebody who just gave..it to me. And last night some asshole pointed a gun at me. And I am not dead. Note to self, do not wear dangling earrings on planes. She looked around, she was surrounded by people she did not know. In the bathroom she took off the sapphires andattached them to each other and carefully put them in her purse.

 

Back in her seat, she called her dad. “Emily, where are you? I’ve been knocking on your door and you didn’t answer.”

 

“I’m on a plane.” Her father said nothing. He looked down the length of the hotel’s hallway, but he was thinking even the hotel’s hallways are beautiful, and Emily was taking after her grandmother. “Mom has a second key to my room. Sorry, but none of my stuff is packed.”

 

“So, you’ll be home today?”

 

I will!!! “Yes, father.”

 

“Call your cousin, see if they’ll pick you up. If they don’t, let me know. Emily.”

 

“Okay, Dad. Yes. Dad?”

 

“Are you alone?”

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

“Be safe.”

 

“Okay. Dad?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I called mom, but she wasn’t listening to me and she hung up before I could explain.”

 

“I got the picture. I love you, Emily.”

 

“Love you too, Dad.” They hung up. Emily felt like crying.

 

The guy next to her said, “It’s the altitude, one of the drawbacks of flying. Also, I’m guessing you haven’t eaten this morning.”

 

“What?”

 

“It makes people more emotional than if they were at sea level. Call the steward, tell them you feel nauseous, they’ll get you something to eat.”

 

She thought over what he said, thanked him, got up, and walked to the stewards’ cubby. They found her a seat in the third row and gave her a protein bar. She ate it slowly rethinking the whole gun situation, the whole dead bodies situation. She got drowsy and relaxed. One of the stewards saw her dress hiking up and gave her a blanket. She slept the rest of the way to Denver. The steward, woke her up, she thanked him, and changed planes.

 


	8. Monday morning at work. January 6

Adam spent an hour going thru his emails. Then he went to the Monday morning meeting. Everyone was greeting each other. Adam said hi, to most of them, they in turn asked how was his vacation. He had learned, ‘Fine’ worked most of the time. He sat and noticed how different everyone seemed after the winter break. Kirstin looked at him more than once. Usually their time rarely overlapped. Adam was sure they had spoken to each other just once. She looked at him again, giving him the smallest of nods. Adam ignored the implications and concentrated on the meeting.

 

Kirsten followed him out. “Adam give me a minute. Come with me.” He thought through his job and how little laced into her work as he followed her to her office. They went in, stayed standing and kept the door open. “Did you have a good vacation?” He was thinking. She seemed to understand, “Adam, I once had a boyfriend.” He looked behind himself. “He shaved everyday, except on the weekend.” Adam had no idea where this was going. He looked out the window. “Depending on how much kissing we did on the weekend, resulted in what looked likea rash on my face, every Monday morning.” She sat while she waited.

Girls like boyfriends who shave better than those who don’t. They are better than boyfriends that have a beard? “Thank you for telling me.”

“Adam. You have that rash. The same rash that I used to get. From my boyfriend.” Adam felt hot. “So,” Adam turned to leave. “Wait Adam. I’m trying to help you. By telling you what to do. What I used to do. Go in the bathroom and put an ice pack on your face. Also, aloe helps.” She rummaged in a side drawer of her desk until she found a tube. “Here. You can have this. It helps with taking the red out.”

 

He took the tube, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Hey, don’t forget about the forms. Yeah, yeah. FYI. And a good habit, fill one out with anyone you sleep with, especially if they are from a foreign country.”

“Every time?”

“Sure, everybody.” She said it with some emphasis. “The lab doesn’t want their employees in a position where they can be blackmailed. Another one people forget all the time, change of address.”

 

“Thank you.” He left and went straight to the bathroom. He did look red, he worked the cream into his skin. While he waited for the cream to turn clear, he sat on the toilet. The flush of memories of Nigel felt good. He stood up and checked his neck, yep, more red. There was one really dark spot behind his ear. Kirstin was smiling differently. Oh, she knew he was kissed by a boy. His stomach cramped.

 

Adam returned to his office, on the way he passed the soda machine, and bought one. Then he bought a bag of chips. He was hungry. At his desk he ate, and held the can to his face. Which was of course too cold. He wrapped it in a piece of paper, then used it on his face. He looked up the handbook of rules and regulations. Scanning the forms, he wondered what was Nigel’s last name? Where am I living now? What is Luc’s last name? What was Margaret’s last name. What was Emily’s last name and where did she live? With Margaret? He was getting frazzled. Adam started doing deep breathing exercises.

 

Two hours later, Kirstin scanned the lunchroom, looking for her friend. When she made eye contact with Linda, she motioned to a vacant table on the other side of the room. She went to the table and waited. Linda came over and set down her tray.

“Hi, Linda.”

“Hi, Kirstin.”

“Did you have a good vacation?”

“Yeah, I visited with my family.”

“Me. Too.” Linda looked over Kirstin, reading her expression, “Who else had a good vacation?”

“I know. I just hate taking about guys.” Eventually Linda, crestfallen, went back to eating her lunch.”

“Remember Tom?” Asked Kirsten.

“Road rash Tom?”

“Yep.” Linda sat straight up.

“I hate. Are you sure? How do you find out these things?”

“Look at him for yourself,” Kirstin with a sheepish smile, nodded towards Adam.

Adam bought a lunch for the third time since starting at JPL. He sat at the first table he came to, ate, and left.

Linda looked at the red blush on the lower half of Adam’s face, “Do you also know who?”

“No.” Kirstin paused a while, she didn’t like hurting her friend, “I’m sorry. I thought it best if you knew right away.” They sat and ate for a while.

“Before I make any plans.”

“It’s always the quiet ones.”

“I never thought he was into guys.”

 

Kirstin felt compelled to explain her viewpoint, “I’m not sure he is. I don’t think he’s capable of making the first move. So, I’m thinking whoever came along and swept him off his feet. That’s who he’d fall for.”

 

“That’s it. I’m done. Don’t ever talk to me about guys. And don’t introduce me ever again.”

“All right. I’m sorry.” They ate and watched others around them.

“So, what did you do for the holiday?”

“The first week was with family, then I went skiing for a week.”

“Who’d you go with?”

“I went by myself.”

“Was it fun?”

“Very.”

“By yourself.”

“Yes.” Kirstin grinned. “Come with me next time.”

“I don’t know how to ski.”

“Come anyway. Take a lesson. You never know, you might find you can have fun, all by yourself. Hey, let’s start a girls night out. We can do it this Friday.”

Linda smiled, “I like that idea.”

 

 

Such a long day, with not enough sleep, left Adam feeling strung out.The meal routines were not right. No breakfast, and lunch in that huge room, having to talk to a guy and pay for his meal. Still not knowing where the trays went, he set it on a table and left. He packed up his book bag, locked up his work, stowed it in the vault, spun the dial. Did one last look around, turned out the lights, somebody behind him, said, “Hi, Adam.” He turned around and shut the door. It was Mike.

 

“Hi, Mike.”

“Hi, Adam.” Adam turned farther around and saw someone. What was his name? He knew it. Then he remembered it was Collin.

“Hi, Collin.”

Mike said, “We missed seeing you at lunch today. But,” he did a big pause, “We are going out tomorrow. Come with us.”

“Yes. Come with us. We haven’t seen each other in months.”

“Has it been that long?” Asked Mike.

“Last summer, I think.” Replied Collin.

“Really.”

Adam started to walk towards the building door. He kept them waiting, and they knew he always took a while before he answered, and they were patient.

 

Adam never understood their conversation, but they were colleagues. And he had not seen them in six months, “I don’t like going out for lunch.” He stepped outside.

 

“Than we can eat here. I’m good with that, are you good with that Collin?”

“Sure. Especially since I saw you at lunch today, and I totally missed you. You were leaving just as I came in.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“So, we will see you tomorrow. Lunchtime.”

“Okay.” And they left. Adam was headed towards the bus stop. He stopped. Looked at the bus. The driver sort of looked in his direction. Adam turned around. The bus drove away.

 

Adam walked across the bridge. He never questioned why the bridge crossed a lawn. He reached the far side of the complex. Nigel was looking at him, waiting for him, Adam flushed red, and he felt warm inside. He smiled.

 

In one of the buildings, three people were talking about Adam. Enrique received a second text. “Okay. Mike says Adam is gay.”

Tina said, “No. Way.”

“And now he said Adam didn’t get on the bus. In fact he is headed to this exit.”

David said, “See you tomorrow.” He walked down the hall, took care of his stuff, came back past them and left.

Tina and Enrique both said, “Tomorrow.” And “Bye.” They were both riveted to the window. “There’s Adam.” Said Tina softly. As if the people outside might hear her. They were speechless, watching Nigel hug Adam. Enrique sent a text to Mike; Affirmative. Tina gasped, Nigel picked Adam up on his back, holding him by his thighs. Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel. Three guys standing nearby, turned, then followed them! Nigel passed the book bag to them! without looking back at them!

 

Enrique looked back up, “What did I miss?” The two watchers did not see the group enter a house farther down the street.

Tina thought about it, “I think they know each other better than you realize.” Saying goodbye to Enrique, she left work.

 

Nigel in giving Adam a hug, felt he was cold, so he picked him up. Inside, they went to the kitchen. Margaret was in the sun room. They joined her. “Hello Margaret,” said Adam, as he sat in one of the comfy chairs.

“Hello.” She replied, then to Nigel, “Welcome back.” Nigel nodded and sat on the love seat. Adam moved to join him. “Did you like going back to work?”

“Yes.” Adam was nervous again. One of the men placed a book bag on the kitchen table and left. “Who’s he?” Nigel placed an arm around Adam’s shoulder. He pulled him into his chest. Adam snuggled.

 

Nigel took a deep breath, “My friend Darko. In Romania. He found out that somebody was coming to talk to me. So, he sent some friends to look out for me. But, they came this morning. Too late to help us yesterday? Yeah, it was yesterday.”

 

To change the subject Margaret asked, “How did work go? After being on vacation for so long. You must have had a lot of catching up to do?”

 

Adam was afraid to talk. Finally he said, “I didn’t have breakfast.” Kirstin. Hm. “Somebody told me I have road rash.” They both raised their eyebrows. “Kissing someone with stubble, scrapes your skin.”

 

“Anything else interesting happen?” Asked Nigel.

“I have forms I have to fill out.”

“Of course. Change of address. That is easily taken care of, I have business cards in my purse.” Margaret gave him a reassuring smile.

“I don’t know anyone’s last name.” Adam was getting quieter with every sentence.

“I will write everything down for you, my love.”

“Thank you.” Adam was fidgety. He yawned.

“What else happened my love?”

“Nothing happened. It’s just that.” Adam just let that hang there. He fidgeted.

“Did someone say something?”

“They invited me to go out to lunch. Tomorrow. I don’t like to go out to lunch. I like to take my own lunch.”

Finally Margaret trying to be helpful, said, “My husband did work there for many years. You are allowed to take your own lunch and eat it in the cafeteria. Did you know this?”

“No,” came out in a whisper.

 

Nigel told Adam, “Think about how they spoke, not what they said. Who have you heard talk that way before?”

Adam sat up and looked Nigel in the eyes, “The man in my bedroom.”

Nigel smiled, “Don’t you worry, Adam. Everything will be fine. Tomorrow eat breakfast, I will walk you to work, take your lunch eat in the cafeteria. Do they have a dress code?” The last he asked Margaret.

“Not really. Nobody wears cutoffs or clothes with holes in them.”

“Okay. I want you to wear one of my shirts tomorrow. Nothing, to worry about. One of my white T-shirts.”

“An undershirt?”

“No, my love. A white shirt with a pocket.”

“Okay.”

Later they ate dinner. Mac and cheese was on the menu again. “Where is Luc?” Adam Asked Nigel.

“He needed a day off. He’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Where is Emily?” Adam Asked Margaret.

“Emily and her family left this morning, on their trip home.”

“Where do they live?”

“In Pennsylvania.”

“Oh. I liked her.”

“I’m glad. I am very proud of her.”

“I like the Mac and cheese.”

“Thank you, Adam.”

That night Nigel gave Adam a bubble bath. And was very amorous the whole evening. When Adam woke at about two, as he was prone to do. Nigel was again full of kisses, especially on his neck and chest. And again in the morning.

The day went as Nigel had said. Adam ate, packed a lunch, and wore Nigel’s shirt. “Nigel I think I have the rash again.”

“Just this one day, leave it there.” Holding out a coat and scarf for him, “You were cold yesterday.” Nigel bundled him up and walked him up the street, said goodbye and left.

 

 

Adam worked until lunch time. In the cafeteria, he took a tray, bought a drink, paid for it, and looked around. He did not see either Mike or Collin. He found an empty place and set down his tray. He sighed in relief. He hung his coat on the back of the chair. And laid the scarf on it. He sat and opened his sandwich. Five people came up and sat all around him. Mike was across from him, talking to Peter? Next to him. They ignored Adam.

 

Collin sat next to Adam, “Hey Adam. How are you?” Before he answered, the other man next to Mike, excused himself and left, saying, “I’m going to sit over there.” And he was gone. Collin watched him go, clearly puzzled. He turned to Adam and shut his mouth. He blinked a bunch of times.

 

Adam said, “I’m fine.” Collin trying not to stare, but his OCD got the better of him, and he counted how many hickey’s were on Adam’s neck. He could see them thru the white shirt as darker spots! Eight! On this side, how many on the other side? Collin smiled and waited for Mike to notice. It was perfect. Mike took a drink and glanced at Adam, when Adam was looking away. Mike choked. Adam looked at Mike, with concern. Mike excused himself saying, “I have to go. Get cleaned up.” Peter smiling broadly, nodded and left with him.

 

Adam took another bite of his sandwich. Someone sat next to him. Kirstin. Where did the other guy go who was sitting there? Adam wondered. “Hi, Adam.” She smiled at him.

“Hi, Kirstin.” Tina joined them sitting where Mike had been sitting.

“Hi.”

Kristin introduced Adam to Tina. He said, “Hi Tina.”

“Nice to meet you.”

They ate. The girls talked a lot. Adam finished, and left. Collin went with him. Sigh, the tray problem. Collin led the way to a hole in the wall and shoved his tray into it. Adam copied him. Collin smiled, “Later.” And walked away. Adam went back to work.

After work Nigel picked Adam up and walked him home, “And you ate lunch?”

                                             

“They were there. Five of them. And then they all left.”

“I belong to you, Adam Raki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout writing this little story, Adam’s parents seemed to always be somewhere in the background. Doesn’t everyone wish all parents were as kind, generous and understanding as Mr. and Mrs. Raki?


End file.
